Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a problem in the utilization, manufacturing, and/or design of semiconductor devices. An integrated circuit (IC) manufactured on a semiconductor device can be damaged when ESD events are received from other circuits coupled to the semiconductor device or from people and/or machinery and tools touching the semiconductor device. During an ESD event the IC may receive a charge which leads to relatively large currents during a relatively short period of time. As the result of the large current, the voltage inside the IC increases. If the resulting voltage, current, power or energy exceeds a maximum capability of the IC then it may create irreparable damage to the IC.